


The Mobster's daughter

by YoungerInukamen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Got this idea from Tumblr ask, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mobsters, Oh who am I kidding, Rating might change...., Ratings will most definitely change, Reader Is Not Frisk, Tags will be added, The Underground is a huge gang that hate/love each other, The blog is called utimagines and you all need to check it out right now., Underfell, Underfell AU, everyone is a little shit, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungerInukamen/pseuds/YoungerInukamen
Summary: You fall (well, you're thrown) into the Underground and have to make your way to the surface. You might meet some friendly and not so friendly faces along the way (most might be not so friendly) and in the end, the real question is: Do you really want to leave?Join us on this tale of love, pain, and lots of flying mustard bottles as we all take a lovely trip down to the wonderful world of Underfell. (Or Underhell, as Red likes to say.)





	1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story here, please be gentle!!!!**

* * *

In all honesty, you didn't so much fall into MT. Ebott as you were sort of... thrown. By your father's enemies. Because he pissed them off, again, and they took out their anger on you. **Again**.

But that's how things go in your little... Family. Someone pisses someone else off, and if the first person isn't easily reachable, then their children take the brunt and are apparently thrown into the Monster Mountain that no one ever came out of. You'd heard about this happening to some people before, but with your father being who he is, you really didn't expect it to happen to you. Not for a while, that is.

And it wouldn't have, probably not until the old man had died. Not if your damn guard didn't turn traitor for a suitcase full of cash and a new life with a fake name. Dirty traitor. You'd have to find him after all this is over.

Your name is Mirabell Luciano, and this is the story of how you were thrown Underground, and found a whole new adventure beside a certain person that captured your Soul.

_**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-** _

Your hands were tied behind your back with zip ties that cut into the delicate skin, the limbs held to your waist by duck tape that matched the long strip that wrapped around your ankles, stopping you from kicking one of your kidnappers. Again.

Should have kicked him harder.

Will do at the next chance.

And to add insult to injury, they had filled your mouth with a dirty shirt and taped it into your mouth. You can practically taste the sweat and B.O covering the nasty material and filling your mouth. Gangster have absolutely no tact, this was one of the reasons why your were happy that your had been born into a Family of Mobsters. The car they had thrown _**(literally thrown you, how dare they!?!?)** _ you into smelled strongly of drugs and nasty man sweat that clung to the inside of your nose and would have made you gag if your mouth wasn't filled with cloth. You could hear the engine coughing and puttering as the driver raced ahead like death was chasing him. You had to hand it to them, these were some ballsy assholes.

But they were really, really stupid too.

"'Ey, Boss, ya sure we can't just keep the pretty 'il hussy? She'd be hot as hell tied t' a bed." One of the lackeys spouted out, licking his horribly  chapped and cracked lips as he eyed your body over, his watery eyes making you feel slimy.

The 'Boss of the apparent operation reached over and cuffed him on the side of the head. "Are you a damn idiot!? Do you want her daddy t' kill ya while you're sleepin'!? If she stays alive and someone rats on us, we're dead meat! Nah, we're gonna do something better. Ya remember all those old stories about that creepy ol' Ebott?"

"The monster mountain? Yeah, who hasn't-... Are we gonna throw her in there, Boss?"

You could almost hear that sickening smirk from the 'Boss. "Hell yeah we are. The monsters will have a good ol' feast on this one while her daddy goes insane tryin' t' find 'er!" He cackled as the stuttering car slanted up slightly, the worn tires making the large machine bounce around as it started to move uphill.

The lackey looked nervous. "B-Boss? I don't really feel all too comfortable, goin' up there. A lotta people say it's cursed, an' anyone who goes up there that the mountain doesn' take is cursed with the worse luck forever an' ever."

"...... Ya tryin' t' tell me what t' do, boy?"

"Wha-"

The sound of a gun's hammer clicking into place sounded in the car and you felt your heart shoot to your throat. _"I said, ya tryin' t' tell me what t' fuckin' do, boy!?"_

"N-no, Boss, of course not! I-I was j-just thinkin'-"

"That's your fuckin' problem! Don't think, ya dumbass!" The hammer clicked out of place and the gun away apparently put away, but the lackey was stiff and obviously uncomfortable for the rest of the ride.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The car stopped close to the peak of the mountain, outside a dark cave with a wide mouth. The 'Boss' hauled himself out of the car and lit a cigarette as the lackey turned in his seat to look at you with large sad eyes. "Just so ya know, I didn't want t' do this..."

 _**WAS.** _  
_**WAS HE NOT THE ONE THAT, NOT EVEN TWENTY MINUTES AGO, WANTED TO TIE YOU UP AND RAPE YOU!?** _

You glared at him since you mouth was gagged, making him shake his head and reach over to pat your long hair with dirty hands.

You wanted to bite those ugly mitts.

He climbed out of the car as well when the 'Boss' opened the car door and dragged you out by your feet, ignoring your muffled yelling and the way your feet sloppily kicked at him, not able to get a good blow in to his thick head. He picked you up and swung you over his shoulder, cackling again as you began to struggle as he walked into the dark, dank cave that smelled of wet earth and ever so faintly of something rotten. Ahead of you, you can see a huge hole that lead into the Underground.

The Sacrifice Tunnel. The old story was that the humans of old used to throw children from low class houses into the hole every ten years as sacrifices to appease the Monsters so they wouldn't try to break free of the magic holding them below ground and rain terror down on your kind again. And here was a human monster, about to throw you into it.

You struggled even harder against the man's hold, kicking and head butting him every chance you had, but it only made him laugh. "I like ya, girly! You're a fuckin' bitch and ya dad is an asshole who deserves a .09 in his thick skull, but ya got some fire in ya! So, when I throw ya in, in gonna throw ya bag in as well in case you survive by some strange act of the gods! Maybe ya can wipe out those nasty monsters down there for us! Boy, grab her shoulders!"

The lackey did as he was told, his big, sad puppy eyes still firmly in place as you tried to fight off their big, meaty hands as they wrapped around you and started to swing your body through the air before tossing you into the deep abyss, a scream ripping through your throat and out to be muffled by the gag, and the last thing you saw before placing out was your worn, comfortable backpack flying right behind you.

The smell of flowers fill your nose.

* * *

  **So, that's that for chapter one, now let's all just pray that I can figure out how to work this thing on mobile... Please post a comment and tell me what you think!! Love you all!!**

 

 


	2. Underground and... Confused?

**Hey there, everyone, here's chapter two!!**

* * *

The first thing you noticed when you finally awoke was that your shoulders were no longer burning from being held in an aquward position for so long and the nasty shirt was finally, thank you stars, finally out of your mouth. The second thing you noticed was that you were surrounded by flowers, bright yellow buttercups that filled your nose with their sweet scent.

The sight and smell of the flowers made you smile through your waking hazy, running your hands over the tops of their silky petals, small puffs of golden pollen floating up and drifting around you. The weak sunlight streamed in through the hole above you, making the drifting grains glow as they slowly made their way through the air.

That's when the realization hit you. You were thrown down the Sacrifice Tunnel by those two goons, ties up pretty damn well, but now your free of the bindings? Something must be here to hav-

"Hi there!" A slightly high pitch male voice rung out through the cavern, and you jerked around trying to find the owner of the voice. "Hey, down here!" You looked down by your hip, and a golden flower smiled up at you, waving it's thorned leaves (leaves?) in greeting. "H-Howdy, I'm F-Flowey! Flowey the Flower! I-I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid that you've Fallen into the Underground."

The... The flower was talking to you. It was talking to you and it was actually kinda cute. You felt panic starting to rise in your chest. Are you insane!? Did the fall kill you!? Is this some sort of twisted monster magic to get you to loosen up so they could have an easier time eating y-

Wait. You're Underground. In the home of Monsters.

The flower was a monster. You're not insane, and it's probably not magic.

You try to crush the Flower below your heel.

The golden monster disappeared below the earth and popped up a few feet away from you, his face twisted into a horrible visage of large sunken red eyes and a horrible pitch colored snarl. **"I was trying to be nice! Is that how you treat people that release you on the surface!?"**

You slowly lowered the foot you had positioned to stomp the monster to the ground and tilted your head at him. "You.... You were the one that released me from my bindings? Wouldn't it be easier to eat me if I was tied up?"

The flower looked confused as well as the darkness faded back into the small body. His petals were slightly torn and he had thorns decorating his leaves and stem. "Why on earth would I eat a human? I mean, I imagine some monsters do, but not me. If you can't tell by looking at me, I'm not exactly completely carnivorous."

It was kinda true. Ignoring the fangs and thorns, he was actually kinda pretty. "You do have a good point. Listen, I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit on edge. I've heard nothing but horror stories about this place and someone actually threw me in with the intentions of killing me. So, let's start over. Flowey, right? I'm Mirabell." You held out your hand to the Flower without thinking.

He stared for a moment before slowly laying his leaf into the palm of your hand, wrapping the thick material around like a hand. "Nice to meet you too? Why would someone throw you down here, humans stopped doing that nearly sixty years ago."

You shrugged, wincing at the pull on your shoulders. "Yeah, well, someone decided to revive that today. Because they were pissed at my dad."

The flower hissed through his teeth (can flowers have teeth???) in sympathy and shook his golden head. "Sounds like you came from an awful place.... Sad to say it, but I'm afraid this one isn't much better. Have any idea how to get out from here? A human like you wouldn't last long, especially since we need only one more soul to break the Barrier."

You blinked in surprise. You knew the story and curse of Mnt. Ebott and researched enough to find out how to break it. "You all have six souls already?"

Flowey's eyes narrow and slowly nods his head. "Y-yeah... How do you know how many souls we have?"

You shrug your shoulders and slide your hand out of Flowey's leaf, standing slowly and wiping off your pants. "Everyone knows the story of Mnt. Ebott. 'In order for the monsters to once more be free, seven willing souls do they need. Once their hearts are full of love, they may enter the world above.' All of us were taught that from birth."

Flowey's eyes grew huge as his leaves started to shake. "That's... that's different from what we were taught. The gist is that we just need seven human souls, willing or not, and our hearts had to be filled with L.O.V.E. Level Of ViolencE. Not love like caring love."

You slowly shook your head. You knew what that really was. You had grown up with these legends, studied them, looked over every single last piece of information until you knew them by heart. He was a Monster, and might find a way to release all of the aggressive monsters into the world, but... he had helped you. You had to tell him.

"Flowey... if you sacrifice seven unwilling, stolen souls to the Barrier with a heart of hate and anger, then it'll become permanent, no matter what you do. Whoever told you all that was looking to trap you all in here forever."

* * *

**And that's that for this chapter! Sorry it was so late and kinda short, I wanted it to be longer but couldn't figure out how to transfer what was in my head to the keys.**

 


End file.
